


I have a knack for sin (and I can taste where you’ve been)

by passeridae



Series: Useless Porn Snippets [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Blood, Catholic Imagery, M/M, R76 Kinktober 2018, hook suspension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-25 03:53:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16189526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/passeridae/pseuds/passeridae
Summary: “You’re taking it so well,” Jack croons, raising one hand to cup Gabriel’s face. He smiles softly, taking in the vision in front of him. Gabriel doesn’t respond, can’t respond, just pants against Jack’s palm, eyes unfocused and bright.





	I have a knack for sin (and I can taste where you’ve been)

“You’re taking it so well,” Jack croons, raising one hand to cup Gabriel’s face. He smiles softly, taking in the vision in front of him. Gabriel doesn’t respond, can’t respond, just pants against Jack’s palm, eyes unfocused and bright. He’s been mostly insensate for almost twenty minutes now, lost to the pain and the euphoria of the position he’s in. Jack watches Gabriel’s eyelids flutter, butterfly quick, as he nuzzles softly into Jack’s hand only to gasp and pull back a moment later, a shock of pain, a trickle of blood running down the back of his calf, dripping off his toes and on to the floor. 

God, but he’s beautiful like this. Jack’s eyes follow the line of Gabriel’s arm, held perpendicular to his body by a series of four hooks pulled through his skin. There are another two in the meat of his back, holding the weight of his torso. A crucifixion. Months and months of planning, culminating in this sublime moment. Moving slowly, Jack runs his hand up Gabriel’s face, and through the damp curls of his hair. Stunning. Gabriel whines softly at the tug on his scalp, but remains still. “I should have made you a crown of thorns,” Jack softly informs him, “you’d look so lovely with it tangled in your hair.” He knows that he’s essentially talking to himself, Gabriel is so far gone, but he can’t seem to help it. The trust that Gabriel has placed in him in allowing him to do this, the belief -- he’s in awe. Has been in awe this entire time, and the longer Gabriel endures, the greater it grows. He’s perfection. 

At their feet there are six white candles. Once Jack has ensured that Gabriel is stable in his position, he kneels on the ground at his feet. Taking a box of matches from his pocket, he lights one with a rasp of friction then slowly, reverently, lights the candles from left to right. Once the last is lit, he lets the match extinguish itself on his fingertips then closes his eyes. Breathes in, out. A moment to centre himself. On his next inhale, he opens his eyes and looks up at Gabriel’s form.

His breath catches in his throat. 

“Oh,” he breathes out, a choked exhalation. Gabriel is stunning, suspended above him. His skin is damp with pain, and he glows golden in the candlelight with a faint rime of coppery blood spiraling down his sides and off his fingertips. His eyes are shadowed, loose hair spilling over his shoulders like a shroud. He looks _holy_ , the closest thing to salvation that Jack has ever seen. A drop of blood falls from Gabriel’s fingers and Jack lists forwards, following it’s path as it falls to the floor. He half reaches for it, not expecting the soft sensation of it landing on the back of his hand. The blood is chilled by the air, a cool line tracing its way across his hand down his wrist. Slowly, reverently, he lifts his arm to his mouth, touching his lips to the trail. No body, but the blood of his messiah is more than enough for communion.

Gabriel’s soft gasps echo around them like a benediction.


End file.
